Mission Impossible
by FightingFox
Summary: I DID NOT COPY THE MOVIE!IF HAVE BETTER TITLE,PM ME! Fox is on a mission to find the 6 Toa in the human world and bring them back to the Bionicle world while the Makuta is trying to destroy their home island. Can Fox find them in time?
1. Prologue

**FFox: Hey everybody! YES I have rised from the dead! well anyway i have a new story and i hope ya'll will enjoy it if not...its out. **

**Disclamer: as always i do not own the Toa or Makuta in this chapter. 

* * *

**

Prologue

What seemed to be like hours were like days in the Makuta's lair. The battle between the Toa Nuva and Makuta raged on with fury in their eyes. Everyone was using their elemental powers to defeat him, which also cause them to tire out easily. The Makuta saw this and laughed.

"What's wrong Toa? Are you tired? If you submit to me, I might spare your lives by keeping you as slaves. What do you think?"

Tahu Nuva scoffed, "I rather be eaten by an ash bear than serve you!" He said while struggling to stand.

The other Toa did the same. The Makuta laughed again, "I think that can be arranged." Then in a flash, Tahu found himself against the wall with a hand around his throat. He heard the cries of his name from his friends as he struggled to get freed.

"How would you like to die, Toa?" asked Makuta with a sly grin that reached to his eyes, "quick and painless, or painfully slow?" his claws were up to his heart light.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Someone screamed as a rock hit him square in the back of his head. Everyone froze, who said that? They thought. Makuta turned around to see who yelled and threw the rock. Tahu realized this was his chance. He called upon the mask of strength and kicked Makuta, making him let go of his neck. Makuta flew across the room and hit the other wall making him unconscious.

As the Toa gathered up Tahu and asked if he was alright, they walked to where Makuta's body was.

"It ends here, Makuta. You will no longer haunt the matoran with your shadows," said Tahu.

"You will no longer bring fear in their hearts," said Gali Nuva standing by Tahu, "and you will never take away their happiness again!"

With that the Toa, as one, used their powers to conjure up a multicolored ball of all their power together. As this was happening, The Makuta's eyes illuminated and he saw the ball of power. In a second he sat up and used his powers to try and stop it. Everyone gasped as they saw the ball shrink and soon exploded before them, making them hit the wall hard. Soon, the light grew bigger and swallowed the, once again, unconscious Makuta. The Toa were also being sucked up by the light. Before Tahu was swallowed, he saw a blurry figure hiding behind a rock. He tried to say something to it but he got swallowed by the light.

* * *

**FFox: Well what do you think? alot shorter than i expected but ah well. yay or nay you decide. Let me know by reviewing, Please.**


	2. Episode 1

**FFox: Ok. it took a while but i did it. and it wasn't easy. but anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Anubis is not mine he is my brothers and Madison and Emily are real people.**

**

* * *

**

**Mission Impossible**

**Episode 1: Thank God It's Friday**

**PT-1**

Fighting Fox heard the buzzing noise of her alarm clock going off. Ah man, another day of school, she thought. Fox was four-foot-eight, had dark-brown eyes and hair and light brown skin.

Fox turned off her alarm and looked at the time. The clock blinked seven-twenty.

"Ah! I'm running late!" she shouted. Rapidly she threw the covers off of her and ran in the bathroom. She only had 10 minutes to get to school. In the shower she thought about the dream. That's the fourth time this week she said to herself. Fully dry, she went to her room and put on her school uniform. She looked at her clock again. It read seven twenty-five. "Oh snap." She grabbed her backpack and ran out of her house at full speed.

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan and fox was running for her life trying to get to Hikari High School on time. Once there, she changed her shoes and gathered her books and ran upstairs to her class. Just as she got there the bell started to ring.

"SAFE!" whooped Fox, "Fighting Fox has made it to class without being late!"

"It's a wonder how you do it Fox," said a voice behind her.

"Yeah, especially when you live by yourself in that old haunted apartment," said another voice. Fox smiled and turned towards the voices.

"Yeah, it is a bit of a wonder, but all I can say is its skill'. So how are my Maddie and Emily doing this morning?"

Madison Stokes and Emily Dixon are two of Fox's best friends in the world. Madison was Four-foot-ten and had pale skin with blue-green eyes and dirty blonde hair with black highlights on the ends. Emily on the other hand was a couple of inches from Fox's height. She had peachy skin and had blue eyes and silky blonde hair. Both were wearing the same uniform as Fox: a navy-blue jacket with a white undershirt with a red tie and a skirt that reached to there knees.

"As usual, still waiting for something to happen to this old town," answered Madison folding her arms.

"Ah, but you forget, this is Tokyo, anything could happen here."

As if on cue a girl screamed "Its Rudy! It's Rudy!" soon, every almost every girl in every classroom came to see the red head and bright yellow eyed transfer named Rudy. Rudy was really cute—to all of the girls in the high school. He was tall (a good six feet), handsome, and strong and had some style on the weekends. His peachy skin seemed to glow in the sun along with his hair and eyes. What he likes to wear to school is a white T-shirt under his open navy-blue jacket with his red tie and navy-blue pants. The girls stared in awe as he walked to his class. Fox shook her head, "I'll have to admit," she said while placing herself on a desk, "he is a piece of eye candy, ain't he?

"He is!" smiled Emily.

"But of course, he's not for us," said Maddie looking at him with a sad face, "he only goes for good looking girls."

"Aw, it's ok," Emily gave her a hug.

"Ah, who needs him anyway?" asked Fox with a wave of her hand, "besides, I already got my eye on someone." She turned around and smiled. The girls followed her gaze and their mouths dropped. In the back was a black teenager reading a book. He had slanted black eyes and black braided hair and a beard on his jaw line and upper lip. He noticed that someone was watching him and he looked up. Fox closed her eyes and waved. The teen gave a small smile and nodded and went back to his book. As Fox turned around, Maddie and Emily still gaped at her.

"What?" she asked, "he's not that baaAAAAAD!"

The girls grabbed her wrist and ran out of the classroom. "Excuse us," said Emily and Madison in unison. Everyone moved against the walls, including Rudy, as they made way for a janitor's closet. Maddie and Emily, literally, threw Fox in the closet and soon they went in. Everyone was thinking the same thing; Rudy did them a favor and said it,

"What was that all about?"

In the closet, Emily and Madison were glaring daggers at Fox. As Fox got up and saw the glares, she gave them a confused look. "What?" She started to dust herself off.

"You know what!" growled an angry Emily.

"No, I don't"

"Do you even know who that is?" asked Maddie.

"That's Kyrian Arashi! A.K.A Anubis!"

"So?"

"Don't you know that guy is evil? Even his nickname gives it away."

"What's your point?"

Both girls slapped their hands on their foreheads and dragged them down their faces.

Madison sighed, "That guy can bring back the dead."

"And use them against people who angered him," continued Emily.

"And who told you this?" asked Fox, annoyed

"Everyone," said Maddie.

"And this proves what?"

Soon the five minute bell rang.

"Never mind lets just go to class," Fox headed for the door. The girls stood in the way.

"We just want you to be careful Fox," said one of them.

Fox rolled her eyes, "You know as well as I do I'm always careful." The girls looked at each other and moved away from the door. As Fox put her hand on the knob, she turned around and smiled, "Now let's get to class."

During math class, Fox was finishing her math homework until a girl came up to her desk. "Excuse me," she said. Fox looked up and gasped. The girl was five-foot-five and had light tan skin with brown eyes and black hair with light blue ends.

"Abby Soma, what are you doing here!" Fox finally asked.

Abby laughed nervously, "Well, I'm having trouble with these problems and I saw you doing your math so I figured—

"Whoa, wait a minute," interrupted Fox, "the smartest person in the class is asking me to help her?" Fox closed her eyes and pinched herself and looked back at Abby, "nope this is no dream." Abby laughed again. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm having trouble with this one." She showed her a paper with jumbles of numbers. Fox arched an eyebrow.

"What were you trying to do?" she said while laughing a little.

"I just did what the teacher did."

"Don't do it. It is way too hard to follow, at least for me that is. Besides, I found a little short cut to that, less confusing."

* * *

**FFox: this is the second longest chapter that i did for awhile (since The Warriors Paw first chap). I hope you liked it, please R&R PRETTY PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSE! - makes puppy dog face- **


End file.
